Mi reflejo cambió
by Dark Fantasy Kami
Summary: Dos jóvenes debido a las circunstancias cambian reflejos y tendrán que buscar la manera de solucioanr ese problema.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

** Mi reflejo cambió.**

* * *

Era una mañana calurosa como todas en verano. Una joven rubia estaba durmiendo, sus cabellos dorado esparcidos en la cama le daban una apariencia angelical.

Pasó una de las pocas brisas mañaneras en su rostro y la despertó. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron rápidamente. La muchacha se levantó y fue al baño. Dentro de la privada habitación, la joven se refrescó con agua en el rostro y se miró en el espejo.

Una sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que su reflejo era como el de un varón similar a ella.

—Pero, ¿Por qué soy un chico? ¡Que rayos esta pasando!— La muchacha gritó desesperada. — ¡Ahora soy un engendro, un fenómeno, un mutante!—

—Rin, cariño, ¿pasa algo?— Preguntó una voz femenina desde la planta baja.

—No, nada mamá— Respondió la joven. "ocultaré todo esto, o no sé que pueda pasar"

La chica se duchó y cambio. Al momento de irse a peinar, su reflejo otra vez era de un chico similar a ella.

— ¡Mierda!, tendré que pedirle a mamá que me ayude a atar mi lazo— Susurró molesta la chica.

Enseguida bajó las escaleras. Ya estaba arreglada para ir al instituto, solo que estaba despeinada.

—Rin, ¿no piensas peinarte?— Interrogó el padre de la mujer.

—Sí, pero...necesito ayuda… ¿me atas el lazo?— La rubia pidió ayuda, que enseguida fue ayudada por su padre y se colocaron su gran moño blanco.

—Hija, siéntate, hoy preparé onigiris— Sonrió la madre de Rin.

La rubia empezó a comer sin olvidar su preocupación. Terminó y tomó su bolso para irse a la escuela.

—Adiós— Dijo desganada y corrió a la parada de autobuses.

—Rin-chan— Dijo una muchacha alta de cabellos rosados.

—Hola Luka, ¿esperas el bus?— Preguntó sin ánimos la oji-azul.

—Síp, oye, te ves mal, ¿te ocurre algo?— La preocupación de Rin también afectaba a su amiga Luka.

Nada, es que…. "debo ocultarlo, yo no soy un bicho raro" ¡No nada!— Mintió la rubia sonriendo nerviosa.

La pelirrosa se alegró.

—Oye…..Luka…—

— ¿Sí?—

— ¿Qué pensarías si una chica en su reflejo es un chico igual a ella, solo que ya sabes….en varón?— Cuestionó Rin con miedo y preocupación.

La pelirrosa sonrió burlonamente, estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

—Hay Rin-chan, ¿de dónde sacas esas tonterías? Jajá…. — Se burlaba con emoción.

— ¡Luka, es serio!— Exclamó enfadada la chica de cabellos dorados.

—En realidad….pues…. — La mayor colocó su mano en su barbilla. — Sería como un fenómeno, algo espeluznante— Contestó segura la mujer.

—Ah…. —

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso Rin? Ahora cuestionó Luka.

—De…em…una…una… ¡UNA PELÍCULA!, Sí, de una película— Respondió con mentiras la menor.

—Ah…bueno, que raro. Oye, ¿Me acompañas a la casa de los espejos?...—

"¿pero qué?"

Enseguida llegó el autobús.

— ¡Mira Luka, ya llegó mi bus!— La rubia se subió corriendo para no contestar la pregunta de su amiga.

"Que bueno que no tuve que contestar….maldito reflejo" Pensó la pobre muchacha.

—Rin-chan—

—Hola Miku…— Saludó con nervios la joven.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— Preguntó la peli-turquesa preocupada.

— ¡No! Nada Miku— Contestó asustada la rubia.

Miku se sentó al lado de la adolescente y ambas iban observando el paisaje, o eso era lo que Rin aparentaba.

"No soy un fenómeno, solo me está pasando algo raro, solo eso." Pensaba al borde del llanto la chica. Ese asunto del reflejo la estaba volviendo loca.

Llegaron al instituto y bajaron del bus.

Ambas caminaban directo a su salón hasta que finalmente entraron.

—Buenos días señorita Sakura— Saludó Miku sonriendo falsamente, pues esa profesora era verdaderamente odiosa. Lo raro es que Rin iba con la cabeza abajo y hundida en sus pensamientos. Esta vez no insultó a la mayor como siempre lo hacía.

—Señorita Kagamine, ¿no me va a saludar?— Preguntó arrogante la anciana.

—Lo siento Ancikura, no fue mi intención— Al decir el nuevo apodo de la maestra bastantes de sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas provocando la ira de la profesora.

— ¡SEÑORITA KAGAMINE, LE ORDENO QUE SE DISCULPE!— Gritó con enfado la mayor.

—Está bien, lo siento SEÑORITA Sakura— Rin se burló de nuevo, pero esta vez la mujer de tercera edad no le hizo caso.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en sus lugares y empezó la clase de ciencias.

Entre las rápidas palabras de la maestra, Rin se revolvió completamente y se confundió.

—Señorita Sakura, ¿puedo ir al baño?— Preguntó Rin cansada.

La maestra aceptó y enseguida la rubia corrió. Llegando al baño, roció agua en su cara y se miró en el espejo nuevamente.

"¿Qué esta pasando?, me voy a volver loca si sigue." Pensaba viendo su reflejo masculino.

Desganada volvió a las clases, hasta que terminaron y empezó el descanso.

—Rin-chan, estás muy rara. ¿Te sucede algo?— Volvió a preguntar Miku, está vez más preocupada.

— ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ MIKU!— Rin corrió, estaba a punto de llorar.

No sabía que hacer con su problema, estaba harta y necesitaba solucionarlo ya.

* * *

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y si quieren pueden comentar algo bueno. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **


	2. Len también sufre cambios, Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo XD, este es el segundo capitulo de mis fanfic, bueno este trata de lo que hizo Len mientras a Rin le sucedía lo del capitulo anterior, osea, mientras Rin pasaba por lo que pasó, Len pasó por lo de este capitulo.

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

** Mi reflejo cambió.**

* * *

Era una cálida mañana en Japón, las aves cantaban, el viento hacía que las hojas de los árboles se movieran y cayeran al suelo. Un joven rubio de 14 años se levantaba de cama para alistarse y poder marcharse al instituto, donde sería alumno nuevo

El chico talló un poco sus ojos y los cerró por unos segundos.

Caminó directo al baño para ducharse y después salió con una toalla rodeando su cintura y tapándole hasta las rodillas. Se colocó la mano en la frente y se encaminó a su cuarto.

Vistió con el uniforme escolar y se dispuso a peinarse. Cuando se miró al espejo, una no muy bonita sorpresa se llevó.

— ¿POR QUÉ MI REFLEJO ES EL DE UNA CHICA?— Gritó con susto y nerviosismo al verse retratado en el espejo como una muchacha similar a él.

Enseguida bajó las escaleras de su casa corriendo, para no ver más esa terrible realidad en la que se encontraba. Su reflejo no volvería a ser el mismo.

—Len, ¿sucede algo?— Preguntó una mujer de cabellos rubios casi blancos.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, no quería que sus padres se enteraran de lo que le sucedía, pues quien sabe que le podrían hacer.

"Ocultaré todo esto hasta volver a la normalidad, aunque lo dudo." Pensó Len con depresión, nunca había tenido un gran problema. —No mamá, solo tengo nervios….ya sabrás…. — Mintió el joven.

La mayor sonrió contenta y sirvió el desayuno a su familia. Len agradeció y también el padre de éste.

Len terminó de comer rápido y salió corriendo de casa sin despedirse. Caminó hacía el instituto, pues vivía cerca y no tenía que tomar el bus o irse en auto.

—Len-kun, hola— Saludó un joven de cabellos purpuras que también iba prisa.

—Hola Gakupo— Correspondió el saludo de mala manera.

El muchacho de cabellos morados le miró con extrañeza al rubio, pues Len siempre contestaba sonriendo y platicaba con emoción.

— ¿Te ocurre algo rubiecito?— Preguntó el mayor con preocupación.

"Sí Gakupo, como si te fuera a decir lo que me pasa. ¡No ves que soy un engendro!" Pensó Len.

—No, nada— Sonrió falsamente el oji-azul, pues claro que le ocurría un incontable y extraño problema.

El peli-morado rió contento al saber que su amigo no sufría de algo, lo que o sabía es que el pobre Len estaba metido en un problema que ni siquiera supo como se adentro en el.

Caminaron juntos al instituto, Gakupo miraba todo el paisaje y tomaba fotos, Len en cambio sólo pensaba en como solucionar lo de su reflejo perdido y poder estar en paz.

Llegaron al instituto y el mayor se metió a dar clases, pero antes se despidió del rubio.

—Bueno, así no tendré a nadie que me moleste he intente sacarme respuestas de que me sucede. Mi problema es sólo mío— Susurró el joven mientras colocaba su mano en su frente.

De pronto, un señor de cabellos negros y de apariencia robusta, se avecinó al muchacho y le miró severo.

—Usted es Kagamine Len, ¿me equivoco?— Interrogó con un tono grave y siniestro, provocándole un profundo temor al jovencito.

—Sí señor— Contestó Len con la mirada al suelo.

—Soy tu profesor de lengua, entra al salón antes de que te deje afuera—

Len se metió rápidamente, jamás había visto a un profesor con ese genio, y tampoco que le tratara de tan mala manera sabiendo que es nuevo.

—Jóvenes, este ser es el nuevo alumno que les acompañará el resto del ciclo— Dijo el señor con máxima seriedad.

Los estudiantes miraban a Len detenida y descaradamente, él estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le dijeron donde debía sentarse.

—Amigo, te toca aplastar las nalgas aquí— Dijo burlonamente un chico de cabellos turquesas mientras señalaba una banca a su lado.

El rubio caminó sin decir nada ante la burla de su compañero, pues tenía un gran problema como para querer otro. Se sentó y tomó su libro.

—Pónganlo en la página 149 y empiecen a leer—

Len lo hizo, pero no leyó nada, sus pensamientos lo abrumaban.

"¿Cómo solucionaré lo de mi reflejo? No deseo ser un fenómeno por siempre" Pensó con tensión tallando su frente con una mano.

—Pss…..—

Le escuchó claramente el susurró de su compañero de al lado, él mismo que le burlo con lo del asiento. Volteó a verlo y éste le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Preocupado?— Interrogó el muchacho de cabellos turquesas.

—No, no del todo— Murmuró triste el rubio mientras miraba al suelo.

—Mi nombre es Mikuo, si quieres podemos ser amigos—

—Bueno— Len sonrió un poco, bastaba con tener un amigo y así poder contarle su problema.

La clase continuó, pero Len aún no podía pegar un ojo en el libro por su problema.

"¿Qué clase de chico tendría su reflejo como el de una mujer parecida a él?" Pensó analizando su caso. "Está claro que solo no podré hacer nada" Sus reflexiones lo deprimían más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando empezó la clase, el muchacho salió afuera y enseguida fue perseguido por Mikuo.

—Hey rubiecillo, vamos a sentarnos— Dijo él de ojos verdes agua.

Len aceptó con desgano y se colocaron en las mesas.

Mikuo platicaba con Len sombre su novia, una chica de nombre Gumi, también sobre otras chicas de las demás clases como Miku, su hermana y Rin su mejor amiga, pero Len hacía caso omiso.

—Muchacho, ¿no quieres hablar?— Preguntó Mikuo con extrañeza.

—No mucho….voy al baño—

— ¡Bueno, que todo salga bien!— Se burló nuevamente el amigo del rubio.

Len caminó tratando de alejarse de su raro compañero, pensaba miles de soluciones que obviamente no se podrían, hasta que llegó al jardín de la escuela y se sentó ahí.

—Estúpida Miku— Se escuchó un lloriqueo.

El oji-azul analizó de donde provenía ese llanto, caminó entre los arbustos y rosales. Cuando pasó por uno se espinó, pero le importó poco. En realidad deseaba saber de quien venía esa vocecita y porque estaba llorando.

Cuando por fin llegó, encontró la mirada asustada de una rubia.

— ¡TÚ ERES EL CHICO DE MI REFLEJO!— Gritó la muchacha enfadada acercándose a Len.

— ¡TÚ ERES LA CHICA DE MI REFLEJO!— También gritó el rubio.

Ambos se miraron, por fin encontraron de quien eran esos involuntarios parecidos a los suyos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, comenten algo bueno y sonrían, porque esto es para ustedes de mi parte.**


End file.
